Let's Play a Game
by Shurikenx
Summary: PREVIEW CHAPTER. A new Itachi/Sasuke story, set in a modern AU. "So let's play a game, brother. You and me. All to lose and nothing to gain. Play a game and scream my name. ...I will if you will."


A/N: IMPORTANT. This chapter is a preview for an AU ItaSasu story I've had in mind for a while. I'll admit I'm entirely new to writing out of the Naruto-verse, as in, putting them in a modern setting. This is a short snippet for how it might turn out. I'd like to get some comments on whether people think that they'd like to see me write in an AU style...? This chapter will be deleted and the new story put up if I decide to complete it. If it was an AU, what would you guys like to see in it? Let me know.

* * *

"Let's play a game. Scream my name."

I lay awake, feeling my cheek grow cold against the pillow; soaking up my tears. I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away.

_… "weak"…_

Thoughts of him rushed through my head, racking my mind and filling my ears with white noise. His presence was suffocating. Choking – the way he filled up a room, commandeered a space, stood in a corner and just leant against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

Just the way he breathed, hot breath striking my neck…as he...

_"...You're weak, little brother…"_

Angrily I rubbed my face into my pillow, streaking the white fabric with tears. What aggravated me the most, strangely enough, weren't his words. It wasn't the way he spoke down to me, or the way he would never look at me unless I asked him to, but then, I guess that was how it all started. That day, seeming so long ago now, was probably the start of the end. The gradual slope down to where I am now.

* * *

'Look at me, brother!' I shouted, not believing how someone so important to me, so necessary to have in my life, could be walking right out of it.

And I was letting him.

'Please,' I said, clenching my shaking fists into the leather of his coat. It was soft, almost buttery against my sweating palms. 'Please, please don't…'

- walk away.

'…just don't go, Itachi, please,' I whispered, resting my forehead against the gentle arching curve of his back. He still hadn't looked at me. He still hadn't turned back. It was almost as if we were standing on the edge of the world. In front of us was a big black abyss. Behind us, a life worth living.

He only needed to step forward, and he would be gone forever.

'I don't know…what you want me to do,' I whispered breathlessly into his jacket, obscuring my words slightly. 'I don't know what I can do to make you… stay…'

His back tensed slightly under my hands and face. I rubbed my cheek onto the soft fabric, wanting to collapse into him, wanting him to hold me in his arms and absorb me into his very being.

'But…' I looked up, staring at the long ponytail that draped outside of his jacket; strands of ink against the brown fabric. 'I'll do anything to keep you here. Please, at least understand that much…at least…'

I loosened my grip on him slightly, only to wrap my arms around his chest. He didn't move or lean back into the embrace; there was no acknowledgment of me at all.

'…at least look at me before you leave. Give me that much.'

My fingers moved unsurely against his shirt; touching the whispering cotton gently. I had to assure myself that this was Itachi, my brother, and the solid foundation in my life – not something that would crumble away like crushed glass at the faintest touch. And yet, he felt so fragile in my arms.

My heart gave a painful squeeze in my chest as I felt him move slightly. His hand touched mine; clasped around his front, and I recoiled away from him as if burned.

_No, no, don't look around now. Don't look at me with those eyes._

He turned around slowly, facing me for the first time in what felt like hours that night. His charcoal eyes travelled from my neck, to my cheek, before finally meeting with my eyes. The look on his face was a mixture of pity,and sickening apology.

"…give me a reason to,' he said gently.

My heart broke in my chest.

* * *

A/N: End of preview. Like I said, I'll delete after a couple of days. So I guess the big question is, to AU? or not to AU?

x


End file.
